


bar-lee-ista

by smoljemmy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward burr is awkward, Everyone Is Gay, I'm sorry Lin, Lee loves dogs, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, accidental sugar daddy burr, i should be writing my 15 page research paper, i'm sorry god, maybe ill just turn this in instead, non binary lafayette, sassy thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljemmy/pseuds/smoljemmy
Summary: Lee works at the coffee shop, he's sassy and openly gay. Aaron burr is a wealth attorney, who works with TJ and James Madison (Jemmy).Burrs wife recently left him for being boring. Lee really likes Aaron but burr doesn't understand because he's only ever liked girls. Updated every week or so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely roomate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+roomate).



> short chapter

Burr starts his day the same way, everyday. He keeps himself on a tight schedule, waking up at exactly 6:30 am every day, taking a quick shower and then choosing between a dark navy or

pitch black suit. He wasn’t a man of extravagance, but enjoyed some small luxuries, such as a daily latte and fancy dress shoes. However today was a tad different, his normal barista was not

there when he arrived at the small coffee shop at 7:15 am on the dot. The bubbly & beautiful purple haired barista was replaced by a young disorganized man.

 

“what do you want?” The young man rudely stated, while looking at the cup with a sharpie. “Medium vanilla latte, 2 shots of espresso” Burr responded. Burr looked at his nametag, which read

“Charles” with a small dog cartoon. Charles looked up and released a small gasp, “Of course, gorgeous!” Aaron turned bright red and awkwardly handed him a 10, then quickly walked to the

end of the counter to wait on his drink. “Sweetie, your change!” Charles said, “Keep it,” Burr nervously responded. Aaron watched as Lee made his latte, watching his heavily tattooed arms

steam the milk and add the espresso. Aaron went to grab his drink and noticed how disappointed charles looked when he noticed aaron's golden band on his wedding ring finger. I really need

to take that off, aaron quietly thought. “Have a nice day” Charles says, “Me too, thanks” Aaron responded. WHY THE FUCK AM I SO AWKWARD, aaron thought to himself, no wonder Theodosia l

eft you, you're both boring and awkward. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m going to think about this all day. He looked back and charles was laughing, crap I guess I have to pick another freaking coffee

shop. Burr quickly crossed the street, to his law firm “ **JEFFERSON, MADISON & BURR**”


End file.
